


This is Real..- A Sadaliandore Oneshot Series

by BlackTeas



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Corny, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Heated makeout warning, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Mentions of Cancer, Music, Neck Kissing, Nerdiness, Nervous Rambling, Nervousness, Oneshots that are kiNdA connected.., Series binge, Teen Romance, Underage Kissing, Universal theories, but not really, but yes really, cancer theories, hickey, leave while you still can, oneshots, this is really stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTeas/pseuds/BlackTeas
Summary: Ian really likes Sadalia. Like really likes her.After inviting her over for a season marathon, those feelings come to fruition.A series of oneshots***I ship this and there aren't enough stories about it!!!*
Relationships: Sadalia Brushthorn & Ian Lightfoot, Sadalia Brushthorn/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 28
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super corny and super rushed  
> But enjoy ????  
> Lololol

“ Here it is. My bedroom.”

Ian led Sadalia into his most intimate quarters. It was a Wednesday afternoon. The two elves had just been let out of school, and since the both of them had so much time to kill, Ian had impulsively suggested they head over to his house and binge on a series they both loved together.

It wasn't the first time either-- Iandore had been spending a lot of quality time with Sadalia for the last few months. Of course he still hung out with his friends, but he found the young elf to be such a pleasure to be around.

Sadalia Brushthorn was a very sensible young girl with amazing intuition ( she had remembered his name the first day they'd officially met) and an explicit charm. She always had such depthful, intelligent things to say, all with a perfect sense of humor to round it off. He'd often find the two of them having long, meaningful conversations about things that actually mattered into the late hours of the night, having no idea how six whole hours had gone by. They actually had more in common than the wizard had initially thought, and despite how much they talked, Ian was always learning something new about Sadalia.

Truth was, Ian had started to grow feelings for the school reporter. It was gradual-- very gradual. But overtime, Ian just _could not_ find a time where he wasn't thinking about her: what she was doing, or what might she think of a funny video he'd watched. He just loved being around Sadalia, and that was speaking volumes for shy, socially awkward, introverted Iandore Lightfoot.

The elf in question was exploring Ian's room. She wore a thrifty, beige crop top under a denim jacket, her coils crowning in a fluffy twist out. Ian swallowed as he watched the sun create a halo around her fro. It was rare, but he loved it when her hair was out. He also _loved_ her style; that top seemed to hug her form as though it were made for her. Sadalia slowly ran her finger along his desk, surveying her surroundings. She eyed the many astrology posters pinned to the board, tracing her thumb over the old tape player.

" Wow. There are some serious aesthetics going on in here."

Ian rubbed his hands on his jeans, creating a friction he was hoping would cure his fidgeting. He smiled pridefully.

" Name your pick. We've got the nerd aesthetic, the wizard aesthetic, the chess aesthetic." He played. Sadalia raised a brow.

" I'm pretty sure the nerd aesthetic and the chess aesthetic are the same thing." She laughed and Ian couldn't stop smiling.

" You play?" He questioned, looking up at the girl as he drummed on his chessboard.

" Definitely-- all time champ right here." She flaunted sportively. The boy lit up.

" Get out really!? We should do a round."

" I don't want to break your heart though."

Sadalia joked, twirling the sleeve of her jean jacket. 

" **So she's got jokes I see**." He announced in a playful tone he'd definitely learned from Barley.

" _Da bum tssss_!"

" Well, lucky for you, I'm probably pretty rusty. None of my family can stay awake long enough to play me."

Sadalia turned back to him, putting down a Chanterelles record she'd been reading.

" Even Barley?"

" Oh especially Barley. He'll legit snore." The boy exposed. Sadalia chuckled, imagining Barley slumped over and growling dramatically in his sleep.

" What about your dad?"

Ian paused. He played with his fingers a bit, glaring down at the floor. 

" Oh. No not my dad."

A silence hung in the air, and Ian felt responsible for filling it.

" We actually lost him to lung cancer before I was born."

Sadalia closed her eyes, furrowing her thick brows.

" Im… sorry." She pressed. Ian batted a hand dismissively 

" Don't be. Can't miss what you never had, am I right?" He insisted, making to set up his bedroom television for the binge. If only she knew how wrong that was. She did.

The girl moved over to the large, queen sized bed, slumping down on it with a creak.

" I actually lost my grandfather to cancer in eighth grade. We were pretty tight." 

Ian stopped fiddling with the remote controller.

" Wow, I never knew that."

He cooed softly, moving to sit down as well.

" Yeah. He was my world-- a bright light to everyone who met him. He used to let me eat sweets when my parents wouldn't and the two of us would take long walks in my yard, that is until he lost the ability to walk. Losing him was like the first time something really bad has ever happened to me."

Ian breathed, absorbing her words. He felt sympathetic and comfortable enough to share more.

" I didn't know my dad, but I can't help but wonder what he must've been like. Did he like mustard, did he like sports; if so, what kinds, you know? I can daydream about all the scenarios I want, but I guess I'll never really know what kinda person he was."

" Cancer sucks, doesn't it?"

" You can say that again."

" Ian," Sadalia suddenly got this tone, sharp and inspired.

" Hmm?"

The elf leaned in really close, a glimmer in her eyes.

" When I graduate, I want to go into the medical field and do cancer research. A cure won't be discovered until new, brilliant minds get involved in science. Not gassing myself up but, you know." Ian smiled, leaning in with the same glimmer of interest she had.

" What are you thinking?"

" Well, I had this theory,"

The wizard gawked, his mouth slightly opened attentively as he shifted his foot to his knee. Sadalia went on.

" Well you know how blue whales don't get cancer?"

Ian nodded knowledgeably, fully intrigued.

" Actually, most larger animals are seemingly, 'immune' to cancer cells--- which shouldn't make sense because they have longer lifespans which leaves more room for mutations. Actually they do have corrupted cells, but they form these _parasites_ called hypertumors-- it's called peto's paradox. The hypertumors mutate and cut off the blood supply to the original cancer copy over and over again, so the animal lives out it's life without cancer ever affecting it. If we could simulate this process in people, it could be revolutionary."

The boy stared in amazement. Sadalia probably didn't know it was amazement. She cleared her throat.

" Anyways, I don't want to bore you with all that silly stuff."

Iandore blinked.

" No, no, are you kidding? That's incredible-- holy cow that might actually work! Ya know, I had this theory too: Chemotherapy is a gamble because it has the potential to break down healthy cells. The blue blood of an Atlantic horseshoe crab can encapsulate a paradox or genetic malfunction. If we are able to run the proteins through a generator, maybe that could aid in singling out the factions that need to be targeted. Only issue is these experiments would probably require a lot of animal testing."

Sadalia's eyes widened knowingly as she clapped her hands with expression.

" No: facts! That's what I'm worried about. The Atlantic horseshoe crab is already endangered,-"

" Right, with only 1,347,771 of the species left in the states alone, and that's according to a rough statistic from 2018."

Ian finished 

" Exactly," Sadalia breathed.

" But I think with a good, _strict_ system in place, we could do testing and sampling safely with little to no population decrease or deaths."

Ian hummed, picking at the sole of his sneaker. With that, Sadalia softly smacked the bed concludingly.

" So, popcorn or no popcorn?"

" Oh definitely popcorn. I've just gotta pop them in the microwave." Ian shot back, completely trashing his _no food in the bedroom_ rule. He didn't even make it out the bedroom.

" Speaking of deaths, I will do a backflip if there are any major character deaths this season." Ian laughed, smirking quizzically at the girl.

" Is that a promise?"

" It's a promise. I've never done one before but it's a promise. John is _playin' with mee!"_ Ian laughed again.

" Yeah I feel like this might be his season."

He started to get up, but then he had another question, completely forgetting the popcorn.

" But honestly though, death is an illusion, right?"

Sadalia adjusted herself on the covers, gazing at young Iandore with heed.

" Ooh that's right. Why do you say?"

She rested her head in her arms. They spoke easily of death, despite the fact they had just talked about it so intimately.

" I like to think of it as a transfer of energy."

The girl nodded in satisfaction.

" Right. Because everything is energy."

" Everything is energy, just operating at different frequencies. So if John dies this season, technically he's still in the trilogy, just we can't see him." Ian finished with a sly smirk 

Sadalia grinned, though she seemed vaguely puzzled.

" So, if everything is energy, is any of this real?" She asked quietly. Ian turned to lay on his side, watching the elf as she softly bobbed her leg.

" Possibly. Possibly not. That would make us energy, so how would we even know?"

Sadalia toyed with her bottom lip.

" Something like grief, something we've both felt on different scales,..it hurt _so_ bad---how could it not be real?"

" Well, it's something we feel. Feelings are strong, and they can hurt sometimes. I guess the more energy we give them, the more real they are." Ian theorized with a light rasp to his voice.

" Grief has loads of energy. So does love. Is love real?"

The teen felt his face warm up just a bit.

" Maybe.."

There was a peaceful hush in the room…

Sadilia spun so that she could meet Iandore face to face. Before he could process what was happening, she pressed her lips against his.

The elf stiffened slightly as their lips stayed pressed together.

Her lips were so…. _warm_

_Like a cashmere velvet_

Ian felt himself relax into the kiss, pushing back with a small hint of passion. Sadalia smiled softly through the touch, returning the passion with a steady breath. Their lips danced in a loving sync. Sadalia softly nimbled on Ian's bottom lip before buttering him up with a passion he didn't even know she had. A warmth tingled through the teen's body. She was an _amazing_ kisser. She was such a good kisser that Ian honestly wondered if she had ever kissed anyone before. The thought soon left his mind as she softly bit his lip again. Her breath was dewy and mesmerizing; her chapstick tasted like dreams and cocoa butter. Ian melted under the touch, weakly intermingling his fingers through her enriched, indigo curls that he loved so much. He used the other hand to hold her closer to him. Truthfully, in the moment he never wanted to let go and to soak in her angelic vibes forever. The boy let out a soft sigh, softly grazing his tongue over her plushed lip. She opened her mouth for a breath, allowing him to explore. The two tasted each other for a while before breaking apart to get some air.

Ian panted, only then taking note of where he'd wound up. He was bunched up in a clean corner of his room, his hair a shaggy mess

And Sadalia?

Well,

_Sadalia had somehow found her way on his lap._

" _Umm_ " Ian boomed awkwardly, scrambling from beneath her.

She looks bewildered on the tile, her kinks and coils in just as much disarray as Ian's, a bright pink glowing under her purple complexion.

Ian sighed, wiping a cluster of sweat that had bloomed on his brow

" _I'm so sorry_ ," 

Sadalia cleared her throat, moving to brush a ringlet out of her face.

The blush seemed to intensify.

" No no, don't be sorry; that was my fault-- I don't know what came over me-"

" Sadalia," Ian suddenly snapped. The girl stopped blubbering, looking up in shock.

" I really like you." She blinked. Ian felt as a hideous crimson took over his face. He continued.

" Your aesthetic is amazing, your _hair_ is amazing and I've never met another soul that was authentically interested in chess like I am."

" I've always felt so alone about what I was feeling for my dad, and I've never met someone who felt the same kind of loss and was vulnerable enough to talk about it."

I can geek out with you about all my science and universal theories, not to mention you also love the most underrated mystery show of all time!

" The way I feel about you, it's very real. I really like you."

In that instant, the boy began to move closer. His heart was beating so fast; he had no idea what he was planning. Before he could stop himself, he planted a shaky, awkward kiss on her lips. Sedalia smiled, holding his cheek to return the affection; the kiss soon fell more in rhythm. Everything about that moment felt right-- like it was meant to be.

_A moment almost as tailor made as Sadalia's crop top._

It took a while before the pair parted, looking deeply into each other's eyes. A small grin found it's home on Sadalia's lips as she reached up to fix Ian's messy hair, tracing down to glide her thumb over his jawbone.

  
  


" I really like you too~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so stupid but..  
> should I make this a series of onshots??
> 
> Don't listen to me I'm stupid


	2. Hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tru story again hahaha  
> Really short dabble inspired by my favorite kind of 'cuddles'
> 
> *this is bad*  
> *No it literally is I wrote it in one dayy*  
> *Rushed*  
> *Enjoy***

The grocery store.

That's where Ian and Sadalia were supposed to be. 

Laurel had asked her son to pick up a few fresh tomatoes for a pasta dinner she had planned that night, and he had of course agreed, right after he refreshed the tires for his new car with _Sadalia_. Ian had gotten his license a few months back, and with it, his very own car. On the agenda was to fix his tires, go run the shopping errand with Sadalia, then maybe head back home where she could take the elf up on that chess offer. That had been the plan anyways.

Instead, the teenagers had wound up in the couch, smooching all over each other.

They had tried to get up multiple times. They really had. But each time they'd somehow end up entwined in the living room cushions, hands in laced in the other's coily manes, lips rolling together like a vibrant rhythm that had just picked up it's pace.

Sadalia was crested right over Iandore's lap; he was used to her being there now, comfortable even.

The two kissed hard, learning about each other's lips and feeling the zesty tingles of _young love._ Sadalia was the first to break away.

" You're heart's beating so fast." She panted over her boyfriend, pressing a gentle hand to his rib.

Ian was flushed beneath her, his lips slightly red from all the making out they'd been doing.

" I know. I'm sorry." He breathed with a soft smile, feeling bare now that they were apart. His smiles were contagious; Sadalia smiled back.

" Don't be sorry. It's cute." She cooed, twirling one of his messied ringlets with her index finger. The elf leaned back in and they started up again, tasting each other. It would have gone on forever, had Ian not had to catch his air.

" _I'm about to buzz kill_ ," Ian warned breathlessly, a wild, red flush to his face. Sadalia smiled. Not a buzz kill at all; Ian had a tendency to ramble when he'd get nervous. She never judged him for it and always listened lovingly.

" Blushing is still a medical mystery. It's basically adrenaline causing your capillaries to widen, and since there is an increase in circulation and the blood is closer to the skin,"

" We get this adorable pink color right here." Sadalia finished, petting the freckles on his cheeks. The blush only deepened.

" We still don't know exactly what triggers it, a response from the nervous system I think." He fumbled. The girl hummed.

" An evolutionary nonverbal, apology.

_I make you nervous, Baby?"_

Ian shivered, looking up at the girl resting on his lap. Soaking in the richness of her dark, _melaninated,_ galaxy-like complexion. He felt sparks tingle all over.

" In all the right ways." He said barely above a whisper. Sadalia beamed, petting his face again.

_" My nervous baby_ ~" She purred, pressing their bodies closer together. As cute as it was, in that moment Sadalia decided Ian wasn't going to be nervous for a long while. She linked their lips again, bathing the other in lust as the kiss fell in sync. It seemed to work. Ian relaxed, breathing steadily as he chewed shyly at that edged cupid's bow of her's. Sadalia sighed and dug her tongue into his mouth. Ian hummed around her, tasting the coco butter chapstick she'd been wearing.

She slowly moved to his jawline, peppering it with soft, loving kissing before moving down to his neck.

Ian closed his eyes, letting out a small gasp as he felt Sadalia's hot lips against him. He twitched upon feeling her lather over his Adam's apple, softly nibbling on the skin of a willowing neck. The wizard sighed as his eyes suddenly grew heavy, rolling to the back of his head. He didn't expect such a feeling; his neck was such a sensitive, responsive part of his body 

_It felt so good.._

Ian couldn't help but hold his girlfriend a bit closer as she nursed on him, each bite simmering all over his body. He tried..he _really_ tried.

But he _really_ couldn't stop the moan that left his throat as she licked at the points of his collarbone.

As a heat bloomed in his middle...

It had been an hour before Sadalia and Ian finally managed to make it to his car. They were dampened with sweat, breaths heavy as they buckled themselves in.

" Ok we made it. Grocery store here we come." Ian joked to which Sadalia laughed. He fumbled with the keys before pushing them into ignition and beaming over at the elf.

Sadalia grinned, reaching over to grip Iandore's free hand. But before she could, she let out a sudden, worried gasp.

" _Oh my wishes_ ," She exclaimed in a chilled hiss, covering her mouth with panic.

Ian's eyes darted, wild and fearful.

" What?" The boy jumped, whirling to look around.

Sadalia hesitated before reaching up, timidly placing her finger pads on a tender spot right under Ian's ironed collar.

The elf flipped down his mirror, gazing into it curiously.

_On his neck was a darkened, red bruise._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh  
> I love me some necc kisses🤤😍
> 
> *I just realized I made it sound like they did stuff. They didn't lol*


	3. Creative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iandore and Sadalia listen to each other's music
> 
> Just a lame excuse for me to share some songs with you guys lol  
> U can look into them if you'd like I 😖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I have some ideas for future oneshots, but if you guys have any cool prompts, drop them in the comments, i might use them
> 
> So basically u can make a request lolol****

It was a Thursday afternoon at New Mushroomton High. Despite the fact that it had long passed the 3 o' clock mark, both Iandore Lightfoot and Sadalia Brushthorn were still at school. Thursdays meant chess club meeting for the young wizard, and since Sadalia had some time to kill, she figured she'd accompany her boyfriend.

Ian absolutely adored the game, and Sadalia had loved watching him come alive as he spoke passionately about tactics and new ideas for future tournaments. He was so cute when he was passionate.

When they had finished, the pair headed off to the vending machine and then to the gymnasium. Basketball practice was long over, so it was just the two of them, crunching on pretzels and laughing at each other's jokes. They also spoke about chess..

" I love patterns and I love solving puzzles!

I also  _ love _ how everyone has a fair objective, so everything is equal." Sadalia exclaimed, munching on a pretzel before rubbing the crumbs off her palms.

" No exactly! It's almost  _ impossible  _ to cheat and I guess there's no such thing as a head start. I love how it forces everyone to strategize independently; you know, I've heard that chess can actually improve on one's creativity." Iandore added, his pubescent voice echoing around the gym. His enthusiasm only made him louder. Sadalia chuckled.

" I think so. I don't know what it is, but my calculus gets so much better!" She admitted with a wide glare. Ian shoved an entire stick into his mouth to muffle his next words.

"  _ You should join the club. You might actually give me a challenge and maybe then I'd have someone to talk to _ ." He managed in between chews. Sadalia smiled, wiping a salt crystal from his plumped cheek. She sighed.

" I'd love to, Doll, I really would. It's just I've got so much on my plate with the school paper and my journalism essays." Ian finished off what was in his mouth, nodding knowledgeably with a slight flush to his face.  _ Doll. _

" No, no I get it. There's always  _ so much _ happening in this school." The elf reiterated with a flat expression.

The teens stared at each other before completely erupting with laughter. So much happening in that dump? That was a new way to say  _ irony. _

" Junior year is straight sleeping on us. It's like New Mushroomton High has no idea what creativity is." The girl murmured, scooting closer to her lover.

" Maybe the school should play some chess." The wizard joked. He immediately thought of the phoenix gem curse hunched thoughtfully over a checkered board-- he actually snorted.

Sadalia giggled at the sound, tracing over Ian's swirled fingerprints with a nail. She was suddenly on her feet, still gripping at the boy's hand.

" Come here," She prodded sportively, tugging softly. 

" What?" Ian tried, a smile finding it's home on his lips.

Sadalia didn't respond-- she only pulled harder forcing her boyfriend in a standing, tumbling position.

_ "What?"  _ He tried again through fits of laughter as he was dragged to the base of the bleachers. 

On the floor was Sadalia's backpack, almost entirely decorated with pins.

" I wanna show you something." She admitted finally, digging into the main cavity of her bag. Out came her cellphone with a pair of headphones attached to it.

" You like music, right?" She questioned, untangling the cables.

" Do I like breathing; of course I love music." Iandore joked, softly jerking her into an embrace and peppering her cheeks with soft, little kisses for the adorably silly comment. He watched satisfied as a warm hue began to glow under her complexion.

" I've got a really  _ creative _ playlist," 

The elf managed in a sing-song voice, teasing her cell back and forth. Ian lit up.

" Ooh nice!" He breathed, releasing Sadalia and taking another seat.

" I'm always looking for new music to get into." Sadalia giggled as she tried to push the buds into his pointed ears.

"Hold still," she laughed, gingerly biting on her lower lip.

Ian laughed as well, stopping his fidgeting.

" Okay," He promised. Just as she had gotten them in, Ian, too, was suddenly on his feet.

" Wait!" He announced, carefully yanking the buds out.

_ " Wait what?" _ Sadalia whined.

" I've got a really creative playlist too!" The wizard called as he headed for his backpack on the opposite end of the bleachers; he also returned with his phone.

" Just trust me." He cooed, pressing the device into her hand as she served a look.

With that the teenagers were scrolling through each other's downloads, looking for some good tunes to exchange. Except they soon found there was minimal to exchange.

_ " Are you freaking kidding me?" _ Iandore hissed, more so to himself than the girl.

"What?" Sadalia asked, though she had the same look on her face. 

" Why do we like so many of the same songs?"

They did eventually find some though.

Ian found Sadalia's taste in music to be very chill and unique. The wizard liked most everything on her playlist, though he caught himself jamming out to a handful of them harder than usual:

Kaash Paige- Love songs

Alabama Shakes- Sound and Color

Ella Fitzgerald- Misty

" I'm sending this to myself," He kept saying as he shuffled through the goldmine that was his girlfriend's downloads. He did surprise himself, however, by liking a vulgar song on the track called 'Cyber Sex' by Doja Cat.

Sadalia immediately started cackling; she knew exactly what he was listening to by the cock of his head and the twitch in his ears.

She laughed even harder when she got the notification that he had sent it to himself.

Iandore's playlist was very diverse; diverse in the sense that he'd definitely adapted a liking to hardcore rock from his older brother, Barley, and his style had just enough softness inside to round it off; like sugar in a bag of rocks.

" This is  _ fire,"  _ Sadalia would hum as she bobbed her head. She, of course had her favorites, too:

Coin- Talk Too Much

Tracy Chapman- Fast Cars

David Francisco- January Love~

Dawes- Picture Of a Man

Each elf had a song that they didn't really like.

For Ian it was 'Murder She Wrote' by Chaka Damus & Pliers--- he just didn't get it.

'No One Does It Like You' by Feed Me Jack fell flat for Sadalia. 

" I just don't get the hype," she had admitted with a shrug.

The fun didn't last forever though; Ian raised a brow as a notification appeared on the screen before him.

"  _ The Old Man  _ says I'm outside," He read aloud. Sadalia lookes over inquisitively. She raised her brows.

" Oh that's my dad. I forgot he was pickimg me up for a doctor's appointment."

Ian shivered a bit. He had never met Sadalia's father before, and frankly didn't know how to conduct himself before father figures. Despite that, he said,

" I'll walk you out." And started helping the girl pack up. 

It only took a few minutes before Sadalia had her knapsack over her shoulders. She reached over and entwined her fingers with Ian's, gazing lovingly into his mahogany stare.

" Today was fun," She hummed, massaging the pads of his hands.

" Really?" Ian questioned, reaching back to rub his nape, a poppy red color dusting over his nose. Looking into her eyes still made him nervous.

Sadalia giggled as she watched the pigment spread.

" Yes," she reached up and planted a few pecks on his lips before holding it there.

Ian closed his eyes, and it truly felt like the entire gym had melted away. Sadalia pulled away with a sly smirk.

" And watch, I'm gonna blast your tunes in the car."

Ian broke a cold sweat.

" F-For your dad?" He quizzed shakily. The elf only laughed.

" Don't worry Ian, he's not gonna eat you. Trust me, he's a real goof, you'll see."

They held hands as they walked towards the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the playlist I made for them. I just put what they might like based on the characters 
> 
> Iandore's playlist:  
> Coin- Talk Too Much  
> Led Zeppelin- Stairway to Heaven  
> The Neighborhood- Sweater Weather  
> Tracy Chapman- Fast Cars  
> David Francisco- January Love  
> Feed Me Jack- No One Does It Like You  
> Cranberries- Zombie  
> Benjamin Francis Leftwich- Pictures  
> Damien Rice- Cannonball  
> Dawes- Picture Of a Man
> 
> Sadalia's Playlist:  
> Kaash Paige- Love songs  
> Savannah Dumetz- Naked  
> Willow Smith- Wait A Minute  
> Doja Cat- Cyber Sex  
> Samm Henshaw-Broke  
> Janelle Monae- Tightrope  
> Alabama Shakes- Sound and Color  
> Ella Fitzgerald- Misty  
> Chaka Damus & Pliers- Murder She Wrote  
> Alina Baraz & Galimatias- Fantasy 
> 
> Songs from both of their playlist that they like together:  
> Queen-Bohemian Rhapsody  
> The Oh Hellos- Soldier Poet King  
> The Carpenters- Close To You  
> Gladys Knight and The Pips- Midnight Train to Georgia  
> Khai Dreams- Ultimately  
> Still Woozy- "Goodie Bag" + "Lucy"  
> Cosmo Sheldrake- "Come Along" + "Wriggle"  
> Michael Jackson- Human Nature  
> Gallant- Weight in Gold


End file.
